


I put the bitter in bittersweet

by Alecto



Series: Sweetness worth savoring [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Party, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Spirit Gate 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Few things were worse than Pegasus' parties, especially one inexplicably celebrating the ten-year anniversary of Duelist Kingdom. To Kaiba's surprise, Jounouchi offered a distraction from the more unpleasant memories.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Sweetness worth savoring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822534
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	I put the bitter in bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 3  
> Prompt: Tray

Few things were worse than Pegasus' parties. No amount of alcohol changed the fact Pegasus was gaudy, tacky, and out-of-his-fucking-mind. Why else would he throw a gala to commemorate Duelist Kingdom, his first fall from grace?

Kaiba must have also lost his mind. He was here, wasn't he?

Pegasus' castle remained as unsettling as ever. Neither the laughter nor conversations of the party-goers could chase away the gloom pervading its halls and rooms, driving him to seek refuge outside.

"Whoa, who died and left you outta their will?" quipped a jovial voice.

He didn't need to turn to see it was Jounouchi. He drained his wine. More from impulse than any real rage, he tossed the stemmed glass over the rampart. It twinkled under the moonlight before vanishing into the dark canopy below. He never heard it shatter.

Jounouchi whistled. "Nice throw."

Kaiba folded his arms, resting them against the rampart. Jounouchi sidled next to him, too close for comfort, but Kaiba refused to leave first. A hollow and metallic rattle rang out. Something shiny appeared at his elbow. It was a tray of food.

Kaiba wrinkled his nose. "Did you walk off with an entire tray of hor d'oeuvres?"

"It's for the party. I'm a guest." Jounouchi crammed three into his mouth before nudging the tray closer, silently inviting Kaiba to partake.

Kaiba pinched one lightly between his fingers, unable to make out any details in the dark other than its stickiness. He bit into it—sweet, salty, a hint of smokiness, and finally heat burst across his taste buds. He swallowed, but his mouth continued to burn.

"Here." Jounouchi pushed a cold glass into his sweaty palms.

He coughed after he drank half the glass and settled it next to the tray. "That's a bit much," he snapped.

"It's flavorful," corrected Jounouchi, sipping from the same glass.

Kaiba's stomach knotted as Jounouchi ate the rest, licking the fig's caramelized juice from his fingers. Then with an arched eyebrow, Jounouchi flung the empty tray like a frisbee. The polished silver shone like a beacon, soaring an impressive distance before it fell.

Jounouchi broke into a wide grin, moonlight spilling across his face to highlight the sauce smeared in the corner of his mouth. "That was fun! Wanna find more of Pegasus' stuff to chuck?"

Spellbound, Kaiba agreed, falling into step behind Jounouchi.

Maybe this wasn't the worst party ever.


End file.
